


ProtagGroupChat?

by LunaticLuna



Series: Persona familiy stuff! [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Group chat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This isn't ment to be taken seriously, characters may be added, shit post, somewhat ooc, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: The protags get together. Well.... Shit ensues.Indulgent shit posting tbh.





	1. PersonaProtagonistFamily

**Author's Note:**

> Small bit of backstory reference, they're not brothers, they just act like brothers.  
> They're essentially in the middle of their year, so like... Just after summer, I guess?  
> Everyone is gay, Or in denial.  
> Other characters may be added.  
> I USE THE MANGA NAMES, LEAVE ME ALONE.
> 
> Naoya is a slightly eccentric older Brother, Tatsuya is so Done with everyone, Minato is the Emo Child, Souji is the one who has a crisis every other week, and Akira is the lil Shit of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gone over and edited all three chapters while adding stuff to it causing the word doc it's on to become 11 pages?
> 
> //shot

_Naoya Added Tatsuya, Minato, Souji and Akira to the Chat_

_Naoya changed the Chat’s name to ProtagFam_

_Naoya changed their name to NaoNya_

**Tatsuya** : What... The fuck?

 _ **NaoNya**_ : Nya?

 **Minato** : Why did you make this chat again Nayoa-nii?

_Souji changed their name to Crisis_

**Crisis** : Yeah, we already have a group chat for us.

 _ **NaoNya**_ : Because Mina-chan

 _ **NaoNya**_ : While we have one chat to complain about our problems and help each other and just talk,

_**NaoNya** _ _: This one is for the glorious memes, inside jokes, and for us to gush about our gay crushes._

**Tatsuya** : Couldn’t that happen the first chat?

 _ **NaoNya**_ : Well, yeah, but It’s easier to decipher if we need to be taken seriously if we use different chats.

 **Tatsuya** : Wow, Nao-nii. That’s actually really smart of you

 **NaoNya** : And because that chat’s boring and I don’t get to joke around with you lot often.

_Akira Changed his name to FuckBoi_

**FuckBoi** : Aaaaaannnnnndd there is the dear, eccentric Naoya we all know and hate.

 **FuckBoi** : <3

 **NaoNya** : Says the Rebel Delinquent Trickster Thief.

 **Tatsuya** :  Why is our eldest is still a child mentally?

 _ **NaoNya**_ : Hey!

 **Tatsuya** : Well Your Pen Name says it all.

 **FuckBoy** : Oooh, Burn!

 **FuckBoi** : Tho Tatsuya-Nii, Minato-Nii, you really should change your Pen Name tho

 **Tatsuya** : Why?

 **FuckBoi** : ....Because... You'll fit in?

 **Tatsuya** : -_-

_NaoNya changes Tatsuya's name to StickInTheMud_

NaoNya changed Minato’s name to Asshole

 _ **NaoNya**_ : Done.

 **StickInTheMud** : I am not a Stick in the mud!

 **Asshole** : Well, if you were to describe my attitude towards you shits, then yeah, I can live with this.

_StickInTheMud changed their name to MotorBikeFan_

_**MotorBikeFan**_ : It's my friend's suggestions.

 **FuckBoi** : It works. I guess. You do like your Motorbikes.

 _ **NaoNya**_ : ... I have an Idea >:D

 _ **MotorBikeFan**_ : Naoya, No

 **Asshole** : Oh no

 **Crisis** : Fuck

 **Fuckboi** : Ooh?

_NaoNya Changed their name to EaringBoi_

_EaringBoi changed MotorBikeFan’s name to SilentBoi_

_EaringBoi changed Crisis's name to GlassesBoi_

_EaringBoi changed Asshole’s name to BroodyBoi_

**BroodyBoi** : Oddly fitting... again, describes one aspect of me, but still.

 **FuckBoi** : I like how you don't change my Name

 **EaringBoi** : Well you're already a 'Boi' so I didn't bother.

 **GlassesBoi** : I only wear glasses in the TV World tho.

 **FuckBoi** : Hold up

_FuckBoi changed their name to GlassesBoi2.0_

_GlassesBoi2.0 Changed GlassesBoi's name to CrisisBoi_

**CrisisBoi** : Well, To be fair, I only have an Existential Crisis every week so :/

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : Exactly >:)

 **EaringBoi** : HEEEEYYYYYY

 **EaringBoi** : We could meet up sometime soon!

 **EaringBoi** : I miss you all

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : I can't leave Shibuya, cause probation for HELPING ANOTHER HUMAN

 **SilentBoi** : Well I have a Bike so I can get to you pretty easily.

 **BroodyBoi** : I can try to come over? Though everyone my end up following.

 **CrisisBoi** : Same? Like I wouldn't mind leaving to meet you guys but everyone will wonder where I'm going. Shit's still a storm over here.

 **BroodyBoi** : Yep. Cause Bullshit like this _has_ to happen to the protagonists.

 **EaringBoi** : Fine, after the shit goes down, lets meet then. We're free at the same time since school years and shit, right?

 **SilentBoi** : Basically.

 **BroodyBoi** : Hopefully.

 **CrisisBoi** : I may be an emotional wreck, but yes. 

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : I don't wanna leave Shibuya. I wanna live with Coffee Dad. :'(

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : Besides, my parents already hate me. Why do I need to go back to them?

 **CrisisBoi** : Well, unless you can stay with someone after the probation until you can live by yourself, then well... yeah. :| Otherwise you can always visit Shibuya?

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : Forever?

 **BroodyBoi** : Dude. No. Like, maybe a month, but never forever. That’s too much commitment.

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : Oh fuck off XP. I finished his confidant and he sees me as a SONN and honestly I don't wanna leave.

 **EaringBoi** : Confidant...? OH Social Links!

 **CrisisBoi** : Yeah, He calls them Confidants for some reason.

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : What do you expect from the rebel in this fucked up family? ;)

 **SilentBoi** : I hate you all

 **CrisisBoi** : You love us really. <3

 **SilentBoi** : Shit I’ve been exposed.


	2. Gay Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last chapter: Everyone is Gay. 
> 
> This just proves it. XD

**GlassesBoi2**.0: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **GlassesBoi2.0** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

GlassesBoi2.0 changed their name to Dying

 **Dying** : HAAAALLLPPPP

 **BroodyBoi** : Isn't dying my thing tho?

 **Dying** : MINATO-NIIIIIII

 **BroodyBoi** : Aki it's 3am. I'm only us cause Fuck this weird kid in the stripped Pyjamas, and the doggo wanted petting.

 **BroodyBoi** : Said doggo is currently asleep.

 **Dying** : Ah! Puppy! Good Boi!

 **Dying** : Anyway,

 **Dying** : I'm screaming over here

 **BroodyBoi** : I can tell?

 **Dying** : akechiisbeingtoocuterightnowandIreallywannakisshimbutialsowannakissryujiandyusukeandi'mtoogayforthishalp

 **BroodyBoi** : .........

 **BroodyBoi** : I'm going to bed.

 **Broody** Boi: I'm not dealing with your Pining ass this early in the god-damn morning.

 **Dying** : :'( Fine Asshole

-NextDay-

 **CrisisBoi** : I thought I was the one meant to be having crisis'. Not Akira.

 **Dying** : Just cause You have Crisis' about everything, doesn't mean I can't.

 **Dying** : And besides, it was about like 3 dudes that I wanna smooch

 **CrisisBoi** : I can see

 **CrisisBoi** : Do I even want to ask...?

 **Dying** : Basically

 **Dying** : Akechi and I text at night sometimes because neither of us can sleep, and he was being all cute last night and shit and my heart is too confused and I'm dying.

 **CrisisBoi** : Honestly I'm not surprised.

 **CrisisBoi** : We have Tatsuya, the calm gay child, then theres Akira, who’s too gay for his own good and clings to any pretty boy.

 **EaringBoi** : Add them.

 **CrisisBoi** : Wait what?

 **Dying** : But this is the ProtagGroup chat?

EaringBoi has Changed the Chat name to DaGayFamily

 **EaringBoi** : just call each other brothers. We do anyway. Keep the protag shit to the original one. I guess.

 **CirsisBoi** : Can I invite Yosuke?

 **EaringBoi** : Go for it bro ;)

 **Dying** : ...... I wanna but I'm scared!

 **EaringBoi** : Invite the one you wanna fuck?

 **Dying** : BUT THAT'S ALL OF THEM!

 **Dying** : Actually, Mostly Ryuji and Akechi. Yusuke is the guy that I wanna smooch for being an adorable innocent good boi.

_**CrisisBoi** _ _has changed their name to CityChild_

**CityChild** : They don't know I have crisis' yet

_Dying Changed their name to AkiMemes_

**AkiMemes** : Bro.... At least they can't read what's already been said before they joined.

 **CityChild** : Add the guy who you want to bone the most for the longest?

 **AkiMemes** : ...... FUCK

 **Naoya** : Pfffahaha, oh I know who then.

 **BroodyBoi** : I'm just going to add Junpei, not because I like him, but because if I add Akihiko before him, he'll pout for a week. And Junpei pouting is too bothersome to deal with.

 **SilentBoi** : I guess I'll add Jun.

 **Naoya** : Looks like I'm dragging Uesugi here then.

 **AkiMemes** : So we're Dragging in the Bros then?

 **EaringBoi** : Nah, if we were dragging in the bros, I’d drag in Mark.

 **EaringBoi** : But let’s discuss what we're allowed to say?

 **BroodyBoi** : Wait seriously?

 **SilentBoi** : does everyone know that you are a whiny child a lot of the time?

 **BroodyBoi** : Excuse me-!

_EaringBoi changed their name to Nao_

_**Nao** _ _: Okay, Change to base-nicknames._

_Nao changed SilentBoi name to Tatsu_

_Nao changed BroodyBoi name to Mina_

_Nao Changed CityChild's name to Sou_

_Nao Changed AkiMemes's name to Aki_

_Nao Added Hidehiko_

_Nao changed Hidehiko's name to Brown_

**Nao** : Now come on, the lot of you

 **Sou** : Wow, someone’s pushy

_Aki Added Ryuji_

_Aki changed Ryuji's name to Skull_

_Mina Added Junpei_

_Mina Changed Junpei's name to Idiot_

_Tatsu Added Jun_

**Tatsu** : ..... I would give a nickname, but I can’t think of any.

_**Sou** _ _Added Yosuke_

_**Sou** _ _Changed Yosuke's name to Partner_

**Aki** : I ship it?

 **Brown** : I think I speak for the new people when I ask

 **Brown** : What is going on?

 **Nao** : Okay, I'm Naoya. Hidehiko (Brown) is one of my friends. Tatsu is Tatsuya, second oldest. Jun is his best friend. Mina is Minato, Middle Child. Junpei (Idiot) is their friend. Sou is Souji, 4th youngest, and Yosuke (partner) is their partner/Friend. Aki is Akira, Baby of the family, Ryuji (Skull) is their best bro.

 **Nao** : Wow that was a lot of typing

 **Nao** : Any questions?

 **Skull** : Akira! You didn't tell me you had brothers!

 **Aki** : You never asked? xP

 **Tatsu** : Well, We call each other Brothers, it's more of a case where we... were... brought up together.

 **Tatsu** : Only natural really

 **Jun** : Wow Tatsuya, you don't speak much, but you type a lot!

 **Partner** : Wait that's not just Souji?

 **Mina** : No we all don't speak often. We're quiet, and prefer typing than anything.

 **Aki** : That's you Emo Child. Don't lump us with you.

 **Mina** : I will kick you. I'm at the perfect height to do so.

 **Nao** : Mina. Aki. Stop.

 **Mina** : Sorry

 **Aki** : Sorry Nao-Nii

 **Idiot** : o.o Uhm...

 **Aki** : Minato is a ball of salt, you get used to it.

 **Mina** : Akira is a cocky Twat. You get used to it.

 **Tatsu** : Holy shit, don't make me smack your heads together.

 **Tatsu** : Seriously, Do not make me use my older brother Privileges.

 **Aki** : Sorry...

 **Mina** : Sorry...

 **Jun** : Well this is entertaining! :3

 **Jun** : I rarely see Tatsuya say so much, even in text! :)

 **Nao** : I like him, can we keep him?

 **Tatsu** : Nao-nii!

 **Nao** : Pff dw bro. He's all yours. ;)

 **Tatsu** : Naoya-Niisan!

 **Mina** : Since I'm the only one who doesn't have much to hide here, Can I just say

 **Sou** : Minato don't or everyone will kill you.

 **Mina** : Wait not including you?

 **Sou** : I'm not bothered really, besides Yosuke is an idiot.

 **Partner** : HEY!

 **Sou** : Sorry, a lovable idiot.

 **Partner** : That's... better...?

 **Aki** : Bet he's blushing :3

 **Partner** : Ssshut up!

 **Aki** : :)

 **Mina** : anyway,

 **Sou** : Oh god

 **Mina** : Everyone here, except from me, is pining so hard it's both cute and discusting

 **Mina** : so get your sexual tension out already

 **Mina** : Drop mike

 **Nao** : Dude, wtf?

 **Tatsu** : Can I leave yet?

 **Idiot** : What I was hoping to ask.

 **Brown** : Wait, Naoya, your Pining after someone? Who? Who??

 **Jun** : Yeah! Well, at Tatsuya, but still! You never told me?

 **Partner** : Partner?

 **Skull** : Akira do I even need to ask?

 **Aki** : Ryuji, come over and I'll explain

 **Skull** : k

 **Sou** : 1. Looks like Aki is getting some tonight ;3

 **Aki** : xDD Bro, stop before I make you stop

 **Sou** : Oh, kinky xP

 **Sou** : 2. what's up Yosuke?

 **Sou** : Srry, Nanako asked me something.

 **Partner** : Nvm!

 **Sou** : ????

 **Jun** : Wait, I'm curious, who's pining after who? @Mina There are a lot of people here, and I’m a bit lost.

 **Jun** : Sorry if it’s going to be had to explain ^^’’

 **Mina** : Nah, Your fine. Well, to put it simply...

 **Sou** : Don't, pls. I'm worried for your life here.

 **Mina** : Oh please I'm not scared of Tatsuya and Naoya. They're not scary, even when they try to be.

 **Mina** : Anyway, they added the people they're pining after

 **Mina** : Tho as I said before, All except for me.

 **Idiot** : WHAT?! YOU LIKE ME!?

 **Idiot** : Oh wait, right forgot about that.

 **Idiot** : Oops. Thank god anyway

 **Brown** : Well he lives up to his name...

 **Skull** : It is fitting.

 **Aki** : Ryuji get off your phone and come up.

 **Jun** : That was fast?!

 **Skull** : I don't live that far away. Like 15 minute walk, tops. And I ran.

 **Skull** : Akira open the door. It's locked.

 **Aki** : Oh ffs

 **Brown** : Naoya, I'm coming over. I think we should talk.

 **Nao** : Naoya isn’t here right now, he’s too busy dying through embassment.

Brown: =_= You better let me in Naoya.

 **Jun** : Yes, I would like to talk to you as well, Tatsuya

 **Tatsu** : Shiiiiit.

 **Tatsu** : Can I die yet?

 **Jun** : Fuck no! Not until we talk at least

 **Partner** : Open up Souji!

 **Mina** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Souji** : v/////v Coming....

Aki: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, everyone gets together
> 
> Ryuji finds out that Aki is crushing on like 2 other guys and is just: ... Okay fine. xD
> 
> As the tags say, Ooc. but this is a shit post, what do you expect xD


	3. All of the Homo

**Nao** : I both hate and Love you Mina-chan.

 **Mina** : Why cause I got you laid?

 **Noa** : I COULD HAVE DONE IT MYSELF!

 **Brown** : No you couldn't.

 **Brown** : I had to persuade him to tell me. After basically breaking into his house because he wouldn’t open the door.

 **Brown** : You shouldn’t keep the basement window open. Keep it locked!

 **Mina** : Persuade? In what way?

 **Brown** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nao** : Uesugi!

 **Brown** : What you said last night

 **Mina** : Dude, I do not need to know about your sex life.

 **Brown** : I can tell you thasdfkvhsaonbfelgsolhtithp;j3r,gjorg

 **Mina** : ..... I’m assuming Nao took his phone

 **Sou** : I'm pretty it's going to, if it hasn't already, turn into a make out session

 **Aki** : Oooh, I wanna see!

 **Skull** : Why watch when you have me?

 **Aki** : ........ I like seeing my brothers embarrassed tho. And them being smooched by the guy they like will do just that.

 **Skull** : ......Perv

 **Aki** : You just now realised?

 **Tatsu** : Hey, Junpei

 **Idiot** : Ya?

 **Mina** : What do you want with Junpei for...?

 **Tatsu** : :)

 **Jun** : That's not a good face

 **Tatsu** : shh, you'll blow my cover

 **Jun** : What cover...? This is a text chat.

 **Tatsu** : Junpei, did you know that

 **Mina** : Don't

 **Tatsu** : That Mina-chan...

 **Mina** : I will rip your balls off Tatsuya

 **Tatsu** : Owie, you hurt my feelings

 **Tatsu** : Anyway, he has a huge crush on that Akihiko guy.

 **Mina** : NO I DON'T YOU ASSHOLE!

 **Idiot** : dude, Duh? it's obvious.

 **Idiot** : the only ones who hasn't figured it out yet it Yukari and Akihiko-sempai himself

 **Mina** : o//////o

 **Mina** : Come to my room quickly.

 **Idiot** : Ugh Fine

 **Partner** : well that escalated quickly. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sou** : Not in that way, but yes.

 **Tatsu** : So are we going to add anyone else to this chat? There are 10 people here already, it's a bit... Crowded.

 **Partner** : The bfs and Junpei can leave?

 **Sou** : Nuuu

 **Partner** : But I have a private chat with you tho ;)

 **Sou** : I guess that makes things a bit better

 **Nao** : Hey Ryuji...

 **Skull** : Hm?

 **Nao** : Akira may or may not be fanboying over two other guys

 **Aki** : He knows. I told him last night.

 **Nao** : FUCK

 **Skull** : xD Yeah, I'm chill with it. Well, Yusuke I'm okay with, since we’re teammates an all, I'm confused as to why with Akechi

 **Aki** : They're both cute leave me be.

 **Skull** : ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

 **Sou** : I think Akira is the only one to have some problem choosing between guys.

 **Sou** : The only time I had _some_ problem is when Kanji was being cute. But that’s when he’s fanboying over Naoto.

 **Aki** : I can't help it if they're all beautiful

 **Aki** : I kind of wanna be in a mutual Polymory with all three of them?

 **Mina** : The sex is going to be kinky as shit

 **Aki** : Well, depends what we bring into the bedroom really

 **Jun** : ...... Can I leave yet?

 **Tatsu** : I’ve been asking if I can leave this family for years now.

 **Tatsu** : I think once you’re in, you can’t get out.

 **Jun** : Please tell me that they’re not always this... Crude?

 **Tatsu** : Well... Lets just say that the topics change too quickly to really worry on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is going to be a short one since I didn't know what else to do with it. any suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more? 
> 
> I probably will do a few more chapters but other than that *leshrug* Up to everyone is ya want more. :D


End file.
